


Silence

by KnightoftheCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gay yearning, KomaSen Week, KomaSen Week 2020, M/M, komasen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: After the events of the Winter War, Komamura is looking forward to being reunited with his companion, but Tôsen’s fate has still yet to be decided.This is one of the fan works I'm doing for Day One of KomaSen Week 2020 with the prompt "Silence"Prompts foundhere.
Relationships: Komamura Sajin & Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin/Tousen Kaname
Kudos: 1
Collections: KomaSen Week 2020





	Silence

He looked over to his companion, wondering if he yearned to reach out to hold him as he did the other. He wondered if he should, wondered if it was something that would cross the boundaries of what was currently between them, whatever it was. Instead, they kept walking, their footsteps strangely muffled. The silence was like no other; cold, still, thick. It would be unsettling enough in any remote wilderness... nut there, in the heart of the Seireitei, it felt simply unreal. It made him uncomfortable, the silence between them seeming to deafen his over sensitive ears. He kept looking ahead, doing his best to not think about the events that transpired over the past few months. Their walk seemed unending, the dread building within him nearing crescendo. When at last they arrived at their destination, he found he couldn't breathe. His limbs trembled, ears twitching, and he wasn't sure he could go any further. He felt a smaller hand lace its fingers with his and looked to his companion as those nimble fingers squeezed his. Being pulled from his thoughts, he looked back to the one beside him him, the shadows cast across his rich umber visage, the twisting of his long braids, the feel of his hand within his, the smell and feel of his very presence all being committed to memory. There was no way of telling if after this day the silence between them would ever break.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be very vague, but I don't wanna clog this up with AN so if you gave questions let me know.  
> [I used a writing prompt for this btw](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fteascentedlibrary.wordpress.com%2F2018%2F03%2F09%2Fwriting-prompt-deep-silence%2F&psig=AOvVaw1zPKsIHXObxLQFIuxijwBx&ust=1601613084100000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCOjQh-rHkuwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAF)


End file.
